Love in War
by IshipwhatIshiplawl
Summary: "Three months before the fruit is ripe, the blossoms of the plum trees open." After telling a childhood rumor about "ghosts" that have appeared around the forests throughout the outsides of Bandle City, Veigar and Lulu come across a young yordle who suddenly fell unconscious.


Chapter 1

Attainment

* * *

The young yordle's emerald green eyes flashed open, her head jerking up swiftly. Deep pants escaped her jaws as her chest rose and fell in breaths. She looked around, unaware of her surroundings as she caught her breath.

'Why are these people doing this?'

'Why can't I help them?'

'Why am I concealed here?'

Thoughts and emotions overwhelmed her as she simply fell onto her knees and placed her hands over her ears. 'Please.' 'Stop it.' 'I don't want this' The thoughts kept coming. She couldn't stop. She begged for it to stop, but it just wouldn't. She was stuck in the little hell inside of her head. After what had felt like hours of struggle, the voices finally stopped, and her brain felt like a endless black hole.

'Behave yourself.'

'Be a good girl.'

She pushed against the ground, her hard gaze rested on the earth below her. Her breaths still came in loudly, a painful heaviness beginning to overtake her body.

'Do you understand?'

The voice paused. Finally, she managed to mutter two simple words.

"Yes.. Master..."

* * *

These were one of those days where the yordle had just simply been caught up in thought. He would think about whatever a living thing with a brain like his would think about. He'd think about thinking to much, how he'd someday rule the world, and then complain to himself about how he isn't ruling it yet. He wandered around the foreign lands of Bandle City, kicking along a small stone as he walked on. His small hands were folded behind his back, and his cold gaze rested upon the grassy land. It was relatively quiet in the area. There wasn't a sign of life for miles. After the fact, he turned sharply to a shuttering bush directly behind him. There was a small sneeze, then a long pause. The bush now sat dead silent, like the movement just a few seconds ago never happened. His yellow gaze narrowed as he stiffened, raising his staff in preparation.

"Come out you rascal." He practically hissed. Once again, the bush rustled gently. A moment later, a purple little yordle emerged. She was looking down in disappointment. Lowering his guard, he loosened his grip on the death weapon, crossing his arms in pity.

"God, I thought I finally got rid of you too." He spat.

"Nah... It'd take a bit more then that." She smiled lightly, finally meeting his glare. Following a moment later, her fairy glided out of the brush, landing gently on her shoulder. She looked over at it, lifting her hand over her mouth and giggling.

"What, do you need an invitation to leave me alone or something?" He growled. Looking back, she skipped over, closing the large gap between them. Tapping her hand over his hat, she chuckled.

"Aww, you're too adorable, Veigey~" She beamed.

"Shut up! I am not! And don't call me that." He commanded, stepping back in disgust. Adjusting his hat back into position, he turned to the side.

"Pfft, fine. Act tough. You're not getting rid of me, either way." She answered boldly, standing straightly. With a sigh, he turned away. He faced her again, a threatening grunt escaping his mouth.

"Fine. But you have to stand at least 50 feet awa-"

"And what are you, a lawyer?" She challenged.

"Do I need to get one?" He spat in response. "

Pssht." She crossed her arms in defeat, turning to Pix with a small 'tsk'.

"Pft." He finally turned around and continued along, consciously praying to himself that his company would just keep her mouth shut. Thankfully, she did. He just walked forward, and she lagged slightly behind. She would occasionally whisper something to her pixie, but that's it. It felt kind of strange to have any actual interaction with something that wasn't dead. Ever since the incident that had mentally scarred him, he had just resorted to playing solo. He didn't even try to make any friends. He didn't want any. It wasn't like anyone would want him anyways. When he finally becomes the king of evil, everyone would bow down and kiss his feet otherwise. He didn't even know why this girl followed him in the first place. He always felt awkward around her, knowing that she was an absolute stalker. Even then, something was fighting the urge to kill her on the spot. He just didn't know what.

He decided that he had to figure out another way to get rid of her... A way that couldn't be the hard way. Looking around, he examined the landscape. Automatically, a child-like idea came to mind. Turning towards her, he stared innocently.

"Hey, Lulu?" He grinned,.

"Yeah?"

"Have you heard about what happens around these parts of the forest?"

He started, an amused look growing on his concealed face.

"Um, no. What?" She showed clear curiosity, her head tilting gently. He stopped walking, chuckling under his breath. "

They say that the spirits of those who died while lost in this forest still wander these parts..." At first, she looked unamused. The purple-haired yordle instantly went pale in less then a second, her leaf green gaze seemingly looking right through him. He knew that it was working. "

They find the living, then drag them into evil lairs where they eat you flesh and pile up your bones. A white shadow walks slowly into a nearby grove of trees..." He continued in a chilling voice. At this point, she looked petrified. Maybe he went a bit to far? Nah.

"V- Veigar, loo-"

"After they eat the flesh, they take the organs and feed it to rabid animals who absolutely love the taste of fresh meat..."

Lulu cut him off with a frightened screech. Sprinting up behind him, she clung to his back, hiding.

"Stop whining. It was just a story." He yawned. She slowly shook her head and pointed behind him. Looking in the direction, he noticed something that made his heart skip a beat. Walking from behind the long trees, a young yordle was lazily walking through the thick fog. Behind her, a long white dress dragged along the ground. He felt as he was about to shriek just as loud. Barley interrupting him, the yordle hiding behind him let out a quiet gasp. The figure weakly tumbled over, now out of view.

"I- It's not a ghost!" Instantly, she dashed forward, shouting. Throwing out his arm, he said nothing before he chased after her without a first thought. He cursed under his breath, his heart still beating swiftly. He didn't remember a time where he had been this frightened by something. The recent words from Lulu wasn't even close to calming him down. Once they got there, there was a young yordle that lied motionless on the sharp blades of grass. She had sky blue skin, and violet colored hair. Kneeling, Lulu placed her hand against her neck, sighing in relief,.

"Well, she's alive at least." She mummered, then looked up "We can't just leave her here.."

"But what's a child like this doing out here so far away from the city?" He questioned in suspicion.

"You can't honestly think that she's some kind of trap." She raised an eyebrow as she glared in disbelief.

"That's not what I'm saying." He protested. "I was just pointing out that she's out in the middle of nowhere."

"Yeah, well that's great." She rose, the girl still in her arms. "When we get to your place, we'll talk about it."

"Hold on, my place? W-"

"Cut the crap, I know you live near here." She said lowly, already beginning to walk ahead. Her tone was surprisingly... Unsettling. She was never this stern in any situation, even if it was on the battlefield. She was always calm, excited, and almost always knew how to handle situations.

"Fine. If you're going to be like that.." He sighed after a long pause.

This part of the usually cheerful Sorceress actually terrified him.


End file.
